The Fire
by leezifu
Summary: Aku kekasihmu. / Hal ini sangat wajar bagi kekasih seorang idola. / "Kenapa kau tak membuangku saja?" / "Jesicca?" / "Ah! Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan… " / BOY X BOY / HAEHYUK fanfic / ONESHOT / RnR please :)


**THE FIRE**

**BY**

**LEE ZIFU**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**ONESHOT**

**.**

**MAINCAST : Lee Dong hae & Lee Hyuk jae**

**OTHER : Jessica Jung**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY, Typo(s), abal , Judul gak nyambung, OOC, ETC.**

**HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

Aku kekasihmu. Kau yang memilihku. Kau yang lebih dulu mengatakannya. Tapi kenapa saat semuanya mulai terasa indah. Kau malah menyalakan api untuk membatasi hubungan kita. Membuat jarak antara kita. Kau Sengaja membuatku menjauh darimu. Semoga kau tak menyesal nanti.

.  
>"Morning hyuk~" seorang pemuda bangkit dari tidurnya, ia menyapa pemuda lain yang kini tengah membuka satu persatu jendela kamar itu. Membiarkan segarnya udara pagi dan hangatnya sinar matahari masuk perlahan.<p>

"Morning hae~ mau ku siapkan sarapan?" Tawar eunhyuk. Donghae menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Scheduleku padat hari ini. Aku bisa makan di lokasi photoshoot nanti." Tolak donghae. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Tak memperdulikan eunhyuk yang kini menatap daun pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah muram.

Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Hal ini sangat wajar bagi kekasih seorang idola. Dalam keadaan seperti ini eunhyuk merasa bodoh. Kenapa ia masih bertahan. Kenapa ia tidak jadi penggemar donghae saja? Itu lebih baikkan?.

Nafas eunhyuk memburu. Diambilnya botol obat di saku celananya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengambil beberapa butir obat dan melahapnya sekaligus. Hanya untuk meredakan emosinya. Menenangkan dirinya.

Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur. Gemericik air terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Air membuatnya teringat kembali saat sebelum donghae menjadi artis terkenal. Saat donghae sangat mencintainya. Saat semuanya belum berubah. Eunhyuk menaikkan kakinya. Ia meringkuk. Memeluk kedua kakinya. Rangkaian memori indah kembali berputar di otaknya. Ketika donghae menyatakan hal indah itu. Ketika donghae memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama. Ketika donghae pertama kali mengecup bibirnya. Semuanya tersimpan rapih dalam otaknya. Sungguh eunhyuk ingin kembali ke masa itu.

Tangan dingin donghae menyentuh pundak eunhyuk. Membuyarkan kenangan indah eunhyuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya donghae. Eunhyuk menunduk lalu melangkah melewati donghae.

"Aku tak apa." Balas eunhyuk singkat.

"Syukurlah. Oh ya, aku akan pulang malam. Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Ada banyak persediaan makanan di lemari. Kau bisa memasaknya sendiri. Jika ada orang yang berkunjung, diam saja. Jangan bukakan pintu." Serentetan perintah terlotar jelas dari mulut donghae. Eunhyuk tak menganggapnya, ia hanya diam mematung di ambang pintu kamar.

"Kau mengerti?" Tanya donghae dingin.

"Apa perlu aku menjawabnya. Kau sudah sering mengatakan hal itu." Ucap eunhyuk tak kalah dinginnya.

"Ck! Baguslah." Donghae berdecak pelan.

"Kenapa kau tak membuangku saja?" Eunhyuk kembali berucap.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?."

"Kenapa kau tak membuangku? Kau sudah terkenal. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dariku. Aku merasa.. Aku hanya benalu bagimu." Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencegah isakan keluar dari mulutnya. Donghae dengan santai mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar melewati eunhyuk.

"Bisa saja aku membuangmu sekarang. Atau kapanpun. Kau tahu, aku menampungmu disini hanya karena aku kasihan. Jadi berhenti dan tutup mulutmu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." Ucap donghae sebelum ia benar benar pergi.

Eunhyuk meremas dada kirinya. Tangisan pecah diruangan itu. Tubuhnya tiba tiba menggigil. Eunhyuk menggigit keras bibir bawahnya lebih keras hingga menyebabkan darah segar mengalir.

"AAAARRGGGH!" eunhyuk berteriak keras. Emosinya semakin meningkat. Eunhyuk kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih hingga tanpa sadar ia telah menghancurkan semua benda di ruangan ini.

.  
>Matanya terbuka perlahan. Sakit langsung merasuk di setiap inchi tubuhnya. Saat matanya telah terbuka sempurna, yang ia lihat hanya gelap. Susah payah eunhyuk bangkit dan meraba raba dinding mencari saklar lampu.<p>

**Klik!**

Lampu Ruangan menyala dan eunhyuk menatap datar benda benda yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat jam. Pukul 9 malam. Eunhyuk memegang erat kepalanya yang makin terasa sakit. Dengan langkah terseok seok eunhyuk berjalan ke dapur. Berniat mengambil segelas air untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Eunhyuk merogoh saku celananya mengambil botol obat itu lagi. Tanpa memikirkan resikonya eunhyuk langsung meminum obat dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Setelahnya meminum segelas penuh air putih.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Lalu melirik kertas yang terjepit magnet di lemari pendingin. Isinya hanya schedule donghae hari ini. Eunhyuk membaca kata perkata yang tertulis di kertas putih itu. Hingga ia terhenti dan bergumam perlahan.

"Pukul 10 : konser solo di seoul."

Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak. Sedikit melupakan kejadian tadi, tak salahkan kalau ia menghadiri konser kekasihnya? . Eunhyuk tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia mengambil jaket dan dompet miliknya lalu bergegas keluar. Eunhyuk sungguh bersemangat. Ia berharap hatinya terhibur dan mendapat kebahagiaan kali ini.

.

.

Dinginnya malam tak menghancurkan kegembiraan eunhyuk . ini pertama kalinya ia menonton langsung konser kekasihnya. Ia berada di deretan baris terdepan sangat dekat dengan panggung, jadi ia bisa melihat donghae dengan jelas.

Konser dimulai riak riak cahaya lampu dan teriakan para penggemar bersahutan. Eunhyuk makin terpesona saat seorang pemuda berjalan pelan danberdiri tegap diatas panggung. Alunan music yang indah dan suara donghae yang merdu seketika membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia ingin menangis . apalagi mendengar setiap lirik menggoda dari lagu yang dinyanyikan donghae, yang seakan di peruntukkan baginya.

Larut dalam pesona donghae, eunhyuk tak sadar sudah 1 jam berlalu. Dan konser akan segara berakhir. Di akhir MC mengatakan akan ada kejutan. Dan itu membuat eunhyuk semakin penasaran. Ia berteriak bahagia. Dan saat itu juga muncul donghae yang topless juga seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian merah sexy. Eunhyuk mengernyit, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?. Eunhyuk melihat wanita disamping donghae, eunhyuk baru sadar kalau dia adalah wanita yang pernah datang ke rumah donghae.

"Jesicca?" gumam eunhyuk. tak salah lagi kalau itu adalah jessica. Perasaan eunhyuk mulai tak enak, sepertinya akan terjadi sasuatu yang buruk sekarang. Bahagia kini berganti menjadi cemas. Ia takut hatinya akan terluka lagi.

Dua orang di panggung itu memulai aksinya meliuk-liukkan tubuh seirama. Mereka berdua sangat menikmati aksi ini. Mata eunhyuk mulai memanas, memaksa lelehan cairan bening mengalir di sudut mata indahnya. Dentuman keras musik pengiring menyulut api untuk membakar hatinya. Tangannya mengepal kuat meluapkan amarah yang sedari tadi dipendamnya.

Matanya terus fokus melihat dua orang yang kini sedang menari diatas panggung megah dengan mesranya. Sesekali ia menutup matanya berharap adegan yang dilihatnya tadi hanya khayalannya saja. Tapi tidak. Saat matanya kembali terbuka ia malah disuguhi adegan yang kembali membuat hatinya perih. Mereka berciuman.

"Kumohon hentikan.." Eunhyuk bergumam pelan.

"Kumohon hentikan hae! Jangan dia! Jangan jessica lagi!" Eunhyuk berteriak cukup keras. teriakkannya yang keras dan terdengar familiar di telinga donghae, membuat kepala donghae berputar mencari arah teriakkan tadi, hanya untuk memastikan. Dan bingo! Mata donghae membulat melihat sesosok pemuda yang tak asing baginya, kini tengah membelalakan matanya sambil menangis. donghae menghentikan gerakan nya.

"Ada apa hae? Kau melihat apa. Ayo menari lagi!" ucap Jessica yang melihat partnernya berhenti menari.

"Ah! Tak apa." Donghae kembali meneruskan aksinya. Ia tak peduli yang tadi ia lihat itu adalh eunhyuk ataupun bukan. Donghae malah terus memperpanas keadaan. Tarian mereka bertambah intim.

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya menahan isakan tangis keluar dari bibirnya. Ia bersembunyi diantara hamparan lautan manusia. Ia langkahkan kakinya mundur menjauh dari panggung. Mata eunhyuk masih terus melihat donghae, kekasihnya yang sekarang makin menikmati kemesraannya bersama wanita itu.

Menjadi kekasih seorang idola besar memang sulit. Ia harus mendengar beribu gosip yang membuat tuli telinganya. Melihat adegan rekaan yang membutakan matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya perih. Tapi hatinya masih teguh untuk mempertahankan perasaannya pada pria itu.

ia bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dalam hidup donghae. Walaupun donghae sering mengacuhkannya, walaupun sering ia menemukan pesan cinta dari banyak selingkuhan donghae, walaupun tak pasti kalau donghae masih mencintainya. Tapi Ia senang. Eunhyuk masih bisa tersenyum. Ia bodoh? Jangan katakan. Tapi itu memang benar.

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan pelan di trotoar, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju rumah donghae. Tatapan matanya kosong. Kadang eunhyuk sering tersenyum bahkan tetawa sendiri entah kenapa. Setiap orang yang melihatnya selalu memanggilnya gila. Eunhyuk Gila? Ya, dan donghaelah penyebab kegilaannya. Terlintas dipikirannya untuk segera mengunjungi rumah tuhan.

"Ah! Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan… donghae pasti akan bahagia..hahahaha."

**.**

**.**

**END**

Udah segitu aja ._. gak jelas banget kan? :v udah lama gak post FF lagi .-.

ada yang mau sequel? ._. review pleaseee…


End file.
